Second Chances
by Sylandria
Summary: After the defeat of Sephiroth, Yazoo and Loz take revenge on their fallen brother and shoot Cloud with all their materia. Gaea decides to give her fallen hero another chance at a redemption that only he feels like he needs. M/M Eventual S/C.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

"I... will never be a memory."

Cloud flinched as that cruel mouth smirked for a moment before the black wing came to cover his body and Sephiroth dissolved in a flurry of feathers to reveal his avatar, Kadaj.

Kadaj coughed several times and grasped at his sword. Raising his head up unsteadily, he glared at Cloud, who simply took up the heavy pommel of First Tsurugi and set himself into a ready stance. With a cry, Kadaj lunged at Cloud before weakly collapsing under his own weight into Cloud's arms.

Cloud nearly froze as searching green eyes, _so like his_, searched his own and received a shaky, "Brother?" He simply looked at the Remnant with searching Mako-shining eyes as a light shower started to cascade around them. Kadaj blinked weakly with an "Eh?"

The blond warrior could see the lifestream start to come off the silver-haired avatar. _A healing rain, then_. He heard a childish, "Mother, is that you?" and jerked his attention to the man in his arms.

Cloud could do nothing as Kadaj stared at some ethereal image only he could see. The avatar laughed and nodded before shakily putting his hand up. He seemed to grasp something and Cloud gasped as he peacefully dissolved into the lifestream.

As the Highwind loomed closer to pick the young man up, Cloud sighed, a great weight seeming to come off his chest after that dangerous battle with Sephiroth. Cloud never dreamed his nemesis would have made such an elaborate way to return, making sure that the JENOVA cells and the remnants of his and JENOVA's psyche were programmed to relentlessly create the REUNION that Sephiroth, and by extension JENOVA wanted.

REUNION would give this Sephiroth the one thing he seemed to be focused on: revenge against Cloud and then to destroy the world. Cloud had realized toward the end of the battle that this version was more brutal in his fighting style, not holding back a second of his immense strength. It pained him to realize he'd have to destroy him again, a third time.

With a pool of hidden strength, fueled by his friends and family lost to the Lifestream, Cloud knew of only one way to end JENOVA's rage a final time against the planet and unleashed Omnislash V5. Thirteen brutal slashes that the one-winged man was not prepared for _at all_ as by the surprised look on his face when he'd been hit by the first few and the wet noodle of his body as the remainder hit him after.

Taking a deep breath of the Healing Rains, Cloud tipped his head back, feeling like he could finally enjoy the sun hitting his face when a gun-shot burst through his chest, screaming _PAIN_ through his body.

"We'll… go… _together_."

_Fuck_. The other two clones. Yazoo and Loz. Cloud had completely forgotten about them and he clenched onto his sword with all his might and used it to stand up.

"And… _together_… we'll play."

Play. He wanted to fucking play? That threw the blond warrior into a fury. He whipped around and grasping the hilt with one hand started running toward the silver haired avatars with a war cry. Their arms glowing with materia of all types, they cried out and pushed their power into the glowing balls and shoved it all toward Cloud's direction. He leapt as the power reached him and Cloud realized he'd never be able to make it out of it in time. He wouldn't even have time to-

Somewhere in Midgar, a sable-haired girl with green eyes tending a garden gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the Shortness of the previous chapter. Please enjoy. I decided to write something a bit different as I'm at a writers block on "On Chance."**

Chapter 1.

The Great General Sephiroth needed to get laid. At least, that was the opinion of one Lieutenant Zack Fair. He and his mentor Angeal had no idea how the silver-haired man could be sitting there, for _hours_ mind you, doing nothing but paperwork in his stuffy office when, Planet knew, Zack could only stand it for a few hours. Tops. So, in the so called puppy's mind, Seph needed to get laid.

Bad.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and regarded the silent General. He seemed like a well-oiled machine in some ways, with the way he would pick up a stack, skim the pages, then either put it on one pile or sign his name. In other ways, he seemed like he was bored out of his mind, his body so used to the monotony of doing paper work that, with his quick mind, he went through the processes like a robot.

Zack did paperwork, sure. When he felt like it, or when Genesis terrorized him enough to finish it. He pouted at the thought. Having just passed his SOLDIER Second test and received his mako shots, Angeal and Genesis seemed to be training him for Armageddon in the form of paperwork. Both SOLDIER Firsts wouldn't let him go without making sure that both theirs and his paper work was all signed and turned in to their respective departments.

He fucking hated paperwork. So begged the question on how Sephiroth could sit in his admittedly comfortable desk chair and sign boring ass papers all day. Zack had no idea and wasn't about to ask him.

The dark-haired man sighed again and looked at the two other men in the room with him, one sitting on a corner of the General's desk and the other standing on the other side. Both Angeal and Genesis were here in Sephiroth's office for once in months, attempting to speak to the silent silver-haired man. They had been complaining, well _Genesis_ had been complaining, to him about their friend being stuck in his office for _months_. Today, they were trying to get him to take a rare day off so they could _actually_ go do things that normal men at nineteen, twenty-three and twenty-five should be doing.

It didn't matter to them that all three of SOLDIER's highest ranking officers were science projects. It also didn't matter to them that Sephiroth had social graces like an inept two year old when it came to things like fun. They were his friends and by Shiva they were going to drag Sephiroth kicking and screaming by his hair if they had to go out to a bar and pick up some hot young thing or just go out and do something _other _than about Shinra.

When Zack heard that the General was gay, he never ever in his _life_ would have figured that the Professor would have allowed him that lifestyle. But apparently Hojo _didn't_ mind at all as he didn't want to bother with any of Sephiroth's progeny. Hojo was completely convinced that _any _of Sephiroth's progeny would be inferior to the original. Zack shuddered at the cold memory of Sephiroth's when the General had explained when an actual breeding attempt was created, in the name of science of course. When Sephiroth's ardor wasn't very apparent, Hojo didn't go off the deep end. So Zack got to see the man flirt in action and who knew he was such a natural?

The General knew to use his voice and his green gaze to full effect on both sexes, which completely wonked the dark haired lieutenant out. He clearly remembered when a confident sexy woman who had been playing the field at the bar they were at in the Sector 5 blush and go completely red when Sephiroth audibly dropped his voice an octave. His eyes had crew heavy-lidded and his entire body screamed 'fuck me' before the woman had fled.

But fun things outside of sex and sparring, like hiding the underwear of other SOLDIER 2nds and the 3rds, dying the Turks coffee different colors in each break room or other such pranks, the General was much a stick in the mud.

"C'mon, Sephiroth, when was the last time we went down to go see a Loveless play?" Genesis' cultured voice spoke up over Zack's pouting melancholy.

"We went last week, Genesis." Came the automatic baritone reply along with a flash of green eyes. Zack nearly shivered at that voice. Yeah, Zack Fair considered himself bisexual, loving tight male bodies and plush female flesh alike. And he could usually control his highly active libido, damn the mako, to not jump every single hot person that he saw. He preferred to flirt his way into a drink or two and then a few dates or a nightly romp depending on what the other person wanted. But anytime the stick-stuck-up-his-ass spoke, he had to fight that urge that he knew all SOLDIERs, cadets, and regular people alike felt: to jump General Sexy's bones.

As Genesis squawked at Sephiroth and his mentor sighed at them both, Zack sighed loudly and stood to do squats to pass the time. He just wished something fun would happen once in a while, something that would blow everybody out of the water.

Something different that would crash the entire world of Shinra Electric Corp.

* * *

><p>Angeal couldn't help but laugh has his protégé got bored enough to start his customary squats. He could tell the boy's mind was a million miles away and he really couldn't blame him from being bored.<p>

"Angeal, you absolutely must help me here!" Genesis' blue-green eyes filled his vision and implored him to help him out with their current debacle.

Getting Sephiroth to take a vacation.

The dark-haired SOLDIER First sighed, adjusting the Buster Sword on his back slightly to relieve a bit of stress on his shoulders, "Genesis is right, Sephiroth. Too much work is bad for your health. When was the last time you had a decent spar or went out and seen a movie?"

A faint frown creased perfect silver brows and marred his mouth as Sephiroth seemed to think it over for a few moments, his mind on other matters other than fun. "I cannot recall the last time, Angeal. When did that fantasy movie come out, you know the one with the dwarves and the dragon?"

Genesis gaped, his red hair flipping around him, "You haven't been out of this office since _last November_? Desolation of Smaug came out last year. Ugh! _The wandering soul knows no rest_…." The customary Loveless quote came out sounding very put upon and Angeal nearly chuckled.

Sephiroth frowned and put down his pen, his mouth opening to reply something that Angeal knew most likely to be a lie about his whereabouts when Zack's PHS rang. The boy in question yelped and stumbled, in the middle of a squat when he stood straight and jerked the device out of his pocket.

"Fair here," he wheezed, earning a chuckle this time from all three other men in the room. Glaring at them, he listened intently before whipping out a startled, "_What?!_ How?!," They watched in interest as Zack's normally tanned complexion grow paler by the second. "Yes! Yes, sir! They are all here, sir. Ok…. Ok sir. Right there." Zack snapped the PHS closed and stared at Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth.

"Well, what is it?" Angeal prompted.

"All of us got a mission. Together." The youngest SOLDEIR's complexion stayed pale as milk in distress. The three elder SOLDER's glanced at each other.

Sephiroth hummed, his head tilting thoughtfully spreading his silver silk hair across his shoulders. "What kind of mission requires all of the highest ranking SOLDER's to leave Shin-ra? Wutai?"

Zack quickly shook his head, "Actually Seph, we gotta go to Modeoheim. A man showed up on the shore of a lifestream pool there. Completely dunked and soaked with mako with about 6 or so swords surrounding him. No foot prints no nothing to show where he'd come from or anything."

Genesis snorted, "And we must go secure this dead man-"

"Not dead, alive."

The crimson general waived his hand for a moment in dismissal. "Alive man and bring him- wait. Alive?" Genesis eyes widened for a moment before narrowing, "What do you mean alive."

"As in alive." Zack supplied, a familiar gleam of excitement making the blue of his mako eyes shine. "Moving. Breathing. Generally fine. But somewhat crazy with super enhancements. Like he broke a truck in half enhancements. They have him pinned down with some super sedatives, but they are wearing off fast."

Sephiroth made up his mind as soon as Zack started speaking about the mission and stood as the boy was talking super-fast about what was going on and grabbed the Masamune from where it was sitting in his holder on the wall. "Come, Zackary, talk on the way," he murmured and went for the door, breezing past the startled SOLDIERs. He opened it and hung a left, aiming for the hangar. The General smirked, hearing the squawking from Zack and Genesis as he walked briskly toward their destination. Realizing he had no idea which bird they were going on, Sephiroth turned his head slightly asking Zack, "Which one are we headed to?"

"Number 4, Seph. Have you heard of anybody but yourself with these types of enhancements?"

Sephiroth gave a shake of his head. Voice full of distaste for his father in his voice, he replied, "No. Hojo said he created me differently than he does the other SOLDIERs. I was made to be superior in every way. If this man agrees to come with us, we must shield him from the dangers of Shinra. Of Hojo." His hand tightened on the hilt of Masamune, his green eyes darkening at the thought of what the man would do to this stranger. Memories flashed of the cool, white rooms of the labs as the 'copter's doors swung open and several Turks awaited inside.

Growling as he swung himself into the machine and seated himself, he said, "I will not allow him to get into the science department. The world may very well never see him again."

Angeal huffed as him, Zack and Genesis sat in the helicopter. He and Genesis would agree wholeheartedly about not letting scientists get their grubby hands on anybody. As experiments themselves, but under Hollander, they understood the need of Sephiroth for others to be free of such people who would turn lives into science. He looked at Zack where he seemed to be bouncing in his seat. "Tell us a bit more of the situation."

"The Director said that the few squadrons of Thirds and Seconds weren't enough to detain him." He let that sink in. Squadrons for SOLDIER Seconds and Thirds were typically five to ten people depending on the rank. Firsts didn't have squadrons as they were few in number. "He didn't seem to know where he was or who he is. All they have is a name. Cloud. No idea of a last name or where he came from. He was also littered with injuries, mostly sword wounds, bruises and a gunshot wound to the chest, which the Lifestream seemed to be helping his already insane healing factor clear up."

"So… he's wounded?" Angeal asked the question.

"Not anymore, yo. He's evidently healthier than ever now." The Turk pilot, a young red-headed man, turned his head around and winked.

"Reno!" Zack exclaimed happily, recognizing his old buddy from their cadet days.

"Hey, Fair. Livin' the SOLDIER life up?"

"All the time!" The young man flashed the redhead a blinding grin.

"Keh." Reno shook his head. "Alrighty, we're heading up, yo."

The Helicarrier lurched before going steady and finally they were up in the air. And the top SOLDIERs were headed off to Modeoheim.

When Reno landed the carrier gently an hour or so later, each SOLDIER staggered off toward the dark-haired Turk waiting on them.

"Tseng." The man nodded as Sephiroth acknowledged his presence.

"He's over here, General." The suited man motioned for them to follow him. He led them through a slight warzone, each man taking note of the deep cuts in the earth and the tents of injured SOLDIERs. They couldn't not hear the groans and pleas of stronger than strong men and women asking for any type of relief. Doctors of all types were moving in and out of each tent, looking harried and covered in blood, their stark white coats stained forever crimson.

When Tseng stopped, he did something that each man knew to be abnormal form him. Licking his lips quickly, he only told them after looking each in the eye, "Be wary. Be ready. And be careful. He's not a normal man."

After quick nods from each man, all four went in quickly only to stop at the shock of blond hair, pale skin and silver blades. The man was dressed in black, wolf motifs strung strategically across the dark fabric that looked suspiciously like a SOLDIER First uniform. An intricate harness hung across his back with enough slots for a few of his intricate blades. A pink ribbon was tied snugly on a taut, muscled bicep. The man froze and as soon they entered the tent and slowly turned around. The SOLDIERs and the Turk were treated to narrowed, glowing blue eyes and surprisingly delicate features. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth couldn't help but note that his mako shine rivalled Sephiroth's.

"You look familiar." Zack couldn't help but stare. A slow blink was all the Second got. "Are you a SOLDIER?"

"_Zack_."

The man in question flinched, but wasn't silent. "Were you?" The correction was obvious.

"I don't remember."

Angeal fairly shivered at the low, melodic tones of the stranger. Clearing his throat, he glanced at his three companions to see their own uncomfortable reactions to his voice. "Um, do you at least remember your name?"

Blue, blue eyes flickered up at his face. "I think it's Cloud." He shrugged. "I'm not sure. It sounds right."

"Cloud." Genesis deadpanned.

A nod was what he got.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth pursed his lips as he stared at the blond haired warrior. The man had an air of confusion and strength all wrapped up into one sleek, and admittedly, pretty package. That he was enhanced was no question in his mind, the amount though, made Sephiroth very, very curious.<p>

_Might I have an actual challenge in this man?_

The thought was ludicrous, but not easily dismissed. According to Hojo, he was made perfect. He had no equal. And so far since the onset of his maturity, Sephiroth and all of Shinra had believed him.

The enhanced stranger stared at all of them for a few moments before turning his back on all three before picking up one of the few silver weapons still strung around him and sitting down. The way he flipped the weapon around and started to clean and inspect the blade spoke of an in depth knowledge of swordsmanship that only the most experienced people knew.

"May I see one of your weapons, Cloud?"

Luminous blue eyes flickered to the Silver General's face. The blond studied him for a moment before nodding. "Just be careful with it, ah… eh…" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Sephiroth."

Cloud nodded. "Sephiroth. And place it back the way you found it, so I know I've already cleaned it."

Sephiroth nodded, ignoring the looks of the other three men in the room. He half expected the weapon to be light, but found himself to be surprised nonetheless when he actually had to exert strength to pick up the weapon. "This is heavier than it looks."

"I thought the same thing even if they feel natural. Especially when I figured out how they go together."

"Go together?"

"Yeah. Like a puzzle." He took out the sword from the compartment on his harness and attached the sword he had finished cleaning to it and then took another right beside him and attached that as well. Sephiroth noticed how Zack and Angeal's eyes widened in shock and want. His eyes narrowed as Cloud managed to twirl the sword like a training stick around, not showing any obvious strength.

Genesis flicked his hair back for a moment. "_Infinite in mystery_," he mused. "So, you feel as if you are a swordsman?"

Cloud turned his head from where he was staring at Sephiroth and the way the man was twirling one of his swords and looked at him for a moment, jolting the redhead as the full glowing power of his eyes hit him dead on. "Yeah, I do." With that he picked up the last piece and wiped it meticulously before attaching it, the part Sephiroth had and the biggest part that was already together before forming it into a gleaming, silver buster-style sword. Lifting it effortlessly and with speed, he tipped it towards Genesis' neck.

The redhead smirked, "_Infinite_ indeed. I want to spar with you soon."

"_Genesis._"

The Crimson General openly laughed at Angeal's hiss. "I only speak the truth, my friend."

"You aren't the only one who wishes a spar with Cloud, Genesis." Sephiroth remarked studying the confused expression on Cloud's face.

"Do I look like that good of a sparring partner?"

The four SOLDIER's looked at each other.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Yup!"

"Correct."


End file.
